If It's Love
by ecullen4lifee
Summary: What happens after 2 years of seperation, the madly in love Bella goes back to Forks on a summer vacation to stay with Alice and the rest of the Cullens and Edward! the love of her life, comes back too? orginal couples, all human. LEMONS!in later chapte
1. Chapter 1 This Town

**I do not own twilight! Stephenie Meyer gets all the credit for it! But I wouldn't mind owning Edward for a few hours….**

**Okay so here is my first actual story fanfiction. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. LEMONS to come in future chapters!**

BPOV

"Bella sweetheart, I love you, but if you don't get your ass out here we will leave you here!" Alice Cullen called through the window. It was weird thinking back on all the things that had lead up to this point. Alice, who was my best friend, and I met our junior year in high school. She was my first friend in Forks after I moved in with my Dad (Charlie). My parents have been divorced ever since I can remember, and when my mother told me that we would be moving yet again for Phil's, my step-dad, career I decided it was time to move in with Charlie. And now 2 years later I was getting ready to go back to Forks for summer break after my freshman year of college.

"Ah, finally!" Alice sighed as I got into the car, "We still have to pick up Rose." Rosalie Hale was my other best friend. She was a year older than us and was engaged to Alice's oldest brother Emmett. Rosalie was the epitome of perfection. She had long blonde hair that flowed in effortless curls around her face. Rose was tall and curvy, a body that any model would trade their soul for. Also she had piercing blue eyes that would knock any guy breathless. She and Emmett had been dating since her sophomore year (his junior year) and Emmett finally got the courage to purpose at the beginning of this month. Emmett was like my big brother. He was huge, and muscular, not to mention the biggest teddy bear.

"ROSE!" Alice screamed as Rose came running to the car.

"MY GIRLS!" Rose screamed as she pulled us in for a hug.

Rose stepped back and gasped, "Oh my god I've missed you two so much!"

"I know we've missed you too!" I said putting her stuff in the car.

We spent most of the car ride catching up and looking back on old times. Later Alice got a call from her mother.

"Hello," Alice answered.

"Yes mom," she said.

"Of course!" she squeaked.

"So guess what?" Alice squealed after ending her conversation with her mother on the phone.

"What!" Rose answered with mock enthusiasm.

"Edward's coming home for summer break!"

"What!" I shrieked.

I had been in loved with Edward ever since I saw him on my first day at Forks High.

_So far today hadn't been as bad as I expected. I had met a really nice girl in my first period class named Alice. She was about 5 feet tall and had the personality of an energizer bunny. She had asked, well actually demanded, that I'd sit with her at lunch. "Okay! So I'll see you at lunch," Alice called as she left me alone standing in front of my biology class door. _

_After I talked to the teacher I made my way to my seat. As soon as took my seat I heard the most beautiful voice caress my ears, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella." He was utter perfection. His face was one of a god. He had a chiseled jaw, with a set of the reddest, most plump, kissable lips I had ever seen. His hair was sexy and disheveled, as if he had just gotten out of bed. And finally his eyes, they were a mesmerizing green that I couldn't tear my gaze from._

"_Um, Bella please." I stampeded._

"_Well than, Bella," he stated with a smile, "We should probably start on today's lab."_

I couldn't believe that I was going to get to spend the summer with the love of my life! I was enormously excited along with being terribly nervous. I sighed looking back on the day that I told Alice my feelings for her older brother.

"_Alice," I whispered, "Iloveyourbrother!"_

"_What was that Bella? I couldn't understand you," she teased._

"_I love your brother!" I screamed._

"_Chill, girl. God. I already knew you loved him." She said matter-of-factly._

"_What? How? When?" I asked confused._

"_Well, to be exact when you walked into the lunchroom with him on your first day at Forks High."_

Soon after that Alice had convinced me to let Rose in on our secret, and to my surprised also already knew, along with Emmett and Jasper, Alice's boyfriend since junior year and Rose's twin brother.

I had been baffled. Had I been that obvious? But they all assured me that he had no idea. That he had been too concerned about getting into medical school to even realize. After that I decided to drop the whole thing it wasn't worth loving someone who would never look at you as more than a friend. However that turned out to be impossible, the more I tried to stop loving him, the more I ended up caring about him. At one point I had been so jealous of his girlfriend, Tanya, from his senior year, I ended up torching her car. I know what you're thinking, wow she must be crazy, but as it turns out Tanya was a bitch, and made it her mission to make my life miserable. And then after left for college I had to endure my senior year in Forks worrying about how many girls would be all over him.

"Bella hello?" Rose waved a hand in front of my face.

"What sorry, I was just thinking," I blushed.

"BELLA!" Rose screamed getting my attention, "Do you still love him?" She blurted out.

I automatically turned red "Yeah. I think so." I said looking at the ground.

"Well then, you better be ready because this summer it's time for revenge!" Alice laughed, scaring me a bit in the process.

"What are talking about Alice?"

"Well, it's time that Edward got his head out of his ass and realized that you two are perfect together!" Alice cheered.

"It's true," Rose commented, "You two are meant to be together. Everyone see's it but him. I swear for a medical student he is quite dense."

"Seriously guys, I love that you guys want to help." I said honestly, "But if Edward wanted to be with me than he would have said something."

"Oh Bella, Edward doesn't deserve you." Rose said.

"I know he doesn't," Alice agreed, "But! As long as you want him, you are going to get him."

"Okay…" I was literally at a loss for words.

Alice sighed, "Oh and by the way, my parents aren't going to be home until Wednesday. They are at some medical conference in Seattle."

When we arrived at the Cullen's house, well it wasn't really a house it was more like an estate, at 9 p.m. we let ourselves in at went straight to the bedrooms.

"Okay so Rose, you obviously will be in Emmett's room. Bella I hope you don't mind but the guest room is being redone so there really isn't much in there." Alice stated.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." I assured her.

I took my stuff into the guest room and landed on the bed, exhausted.

The next thing I felt was the sun light on my eyes. I rolled over, ugh, it's only 7. Giving up on sleep, I decided to take a shower. The warm water felt good on my strained. After using all the hot water I got out and made my way to my suitcase. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. Quietly not wanting to wake anyone I wrapped my towel around myself and made my way to the door. Right as I reached to the door knob, the door swung open hitting me and knocking me over.

"Ow," I groaned.

"Bella?" an angelic voice asked.


	2. Chapter 2 Jenny Don't Be Hasty

**OKAY so this 2****nd**** chapter is in Edward's (andbellasandalices!) point of view. FLUFF soon!**

**Chapter title- Jenny don't be hasty song by Paolo Nutini**

**Haha, and I put Alice in there because well you'll understand soon enough…**

**And I don't own TWILIGHT!**

EPOV

"Ow," I heard the cutest voice in the world moan.

I looked down only to be surprised that it came from a very naked Bella.

"Bella?" I asked as my eyes raked her body.

The towel that she had been using to cover her body was now opening up on her side. _Edward stop ogling and help her!_ I thought to myself.

"Edward!" Bella said quickly covering herself up and jumping to her feet. Managing to slip and fall into my arms.

"Well it's nice to see you too," I laughed as I steadied her.

Bella blushed as she tried to hide her face. "It's nice to see you again," she whispered.

"It's nice to see you too," I said smiling down at her only to have her blush a darker crimson.

"Well I better get dressed,"

"Oh yes of course," I agreed exiting the room.

She was absolutely beautiful, I thought to myself. Why hadn't I ever noticed this before? The way her long mahogany locks draped her face or the way her big brown eyes looked up at me innocently. It was weird I had never been stunned by a girl. I mean of course I had found girls pretty or attractive. But I never had I had the urge to lay a girl down and take her. GOD, I needed to stop thinking like this. Bella was a genuine, sweet, and intelligent girl, and she was Alice's best friend! Even if I suddenly had feelings for her. Bella deserved better, she deserved a guy who was a gentleman and didn't thinking about fucking her brains senseless just because she was in a towel.

However the thought of her with another guy made me extremely angry. _Jealous Edward? _I thought to myself. _She doesn't belong to you. You aren't her boyfriend. _Not yet. That was it; I could be Bella's if she allowed me. But I was going to have to make up for what just happened if I wanted a chance.

As I descended down the steps to make breakfast for everyone I thought back on yesterday with Emmett and Jasper.

"_Eddie!" Emmett boomed as I came through the gates. _

"_Hey Emmett," I said as he pulled me in for a hug._

"_Hey Jasper," _

"_Edward," Jasper nodded._

"_So how is medical school treatin' you" Jasper asked as we got my luggage._

"_It's alright, but it's been too long since I've seen everybody." I answered._

"_Yeah," Emmett agreed. "The whole gangs getting back together!"_

"_Really?" I asked, "Rose and Alice are here too?"_

_Jasper looked at Emmett, and Emmett grinned, "Sure are home skillet." Emmet laughed._

"_What?" I asked Jasper, "What aren't you telling me?" _

"_Nothing!" Jasper said innocently, "Rose and Alice are definitely coming."_

"_Okay," I said. Ignoring whatever they were thinking._

As I put the plates on the table, Alice came down the steps.

"I thought I smelled something," Alice said as she came over and hugged me.

"Hey Alice, long time no see." I said hugging her back.

"Yeah I know, it's been too long."

"So," I continued, "Bella's staying the summer with us?"

"YES!" Alice squealed, "Why do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no. I just wasn't expecting," I tried to explain.

"Edward she is my best friend duh she is coming home with me, she is practically family." Alice stated.

"Of course."

BPOV

_I couldn't believe that just happened_. I thought to myself as I replayed it in my head.

"_Ow," I groaned._

"_Bella?" I heard a velvetly voice asked._

"_Edward!" I squealed covering myself up and jumping to my feet, only to end up falling into Edwards arms._

"_Well it's nice to see you too," He laughed as he steadied me. Oh my god. My memory was pitiful. This Edward was so much better than my memory's Edward. He mostly looked the same except his hair was a little shorter and he had a little stubble. And just looking at him, pure sex on legs, was making me wet._

_I blushed as I tried to hide my face. "It's nice to see you again," I whispered._

"_It's nice to see you too," He said smiling down at me, as I continued to blush harder._

"_Well I better get dressed," I said as I tried to tear my face away from his heart breaking eyes._

"_Oh yes of course," he compiled as he exited the room._

I didn't think it was possible but Edward was even godlier than he was in high school. _There was no way I could go downstairs this aroused. _So I quickly grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom.

After finishing up, I decided it was time to rejoin the family. However to my surprise the kitchen was empty except for Edward who was reading the paper and eating his breakfast.

"Oh Bella," he said, "I didn't notice you there, I'm sorry can I get you something to eat?"

"No, it's okay. I can get myself something thank you." I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"No I insisted," Edward argued.

"Okay fine," I agreed sitting down a seat away from him.

"Now what would you like? Pancakes? Cinnamon rolls? Muffins?—"

I cut him off, "Eggs would be perfect"

"Alright then," he said.

After he finished cooking them, he got me a glass of orange juice and toast before sitting back down.

"Not to be rude," he started, "But do I smell?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Why are you sitting so far away?" he asked.

After blushing about ten shades darker I managed to scoot over a seat, "Better?"

"Much."

He went on reading his paper and drinking his coffee before I remembered, "Where is everyone else?"

"Well, they thought they'd spend breakfast in bed… uh… catching up." He laughed.

"Ahh," I understood.

"Why I'm sorry, I being horribly rude," Edward said, "How is college Bella?"

Hearing him say my name did terrible things to be as I had to bite my lip in order to suppress a moan, "It's good, it's a lot bigger and a ton more people, but thankfully Alice is there so I'm not totally alone."

"Well that's good," He smiled his crooked grin before folding the paper up and putting his cup in the sink.

"Bellllaaaaaa!" I heard Alice sing as she entered the kitchen.

"Yes?" I answered

"Me and Jazzy are going out for the day and Emmett and Rose wanted to spend some alone time together… if you know what I mean." She giggled, "So you and Edward will have the house today."

"That's fine I have to unpack anyway." I told her.

"Bella please don't tell me your staying in the guest room." Edward groaned

"Yes, I am."

"No I will not allow it. It is highly inadequate." He stated.

"Well than where do you suppose I stay?" I asked him

"Hmm, well you may stay in my room. And I will move into the guest room."

"No! I couldn't possibly stay in your room. Edward I'll be fine."

"No, you will move into my room and I will use the guest room." He stated.

"Ed—" I began but Alice cut me off.

"As much as I'd love to sit here and listen to you two, I have things to do. So you will both move into Edward's room. .Discussion." she said shortly as she skipped up stairs.

"Well, I guess that's settled." Edward stated, "Would you like help moving your stuff to my room?"

"It's fine I can do it."

"Well in that case let me rephrase myself. Let us move your stuff into my room."

I am going to kill Alice, I decided. HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME? I can't stay in Edward's room! This isn't going to end well.

"Is this it?" Edward asked pointing to my suitcases in the corner.

"Uhuh,"

As soon as I answered I watch Edward turn around and bend down picking up the suitcases giving me a great view of his rear. _Oh how I wouldn't love to go over there and spank hi— ENOUGH_. I can't keep thinking like this or I wouldn't have any panties left after this summer.

EPOV

I couldn't believe Alice was making Bella and I share a room. I was going to have to thank her somehow. How I was going to love sharing this room with this beautiful goddess. After we got all of her stuff into my room I told her I was going to shower and that I could help her unpack when I got out if she'd like.

"Oh no it's okay, you've done enough." She blushed as she left the room.

APOV

"So they are staying together in the same?" Rose yelled at me.

"YES!" I screamed back.

"Oh god, looks like Eddie may be getting some after all." Emmett said.

"Is that all you think about?" I questioned.

"Yes it is." Rose answered for him.

Jasper laughed as he kissed me on the cheek. "I've missed you."

I looked up at him and smiled "I've missed you too Jazzy."

"Okay not that I don't think Edward and Bella shouldn't hook up but when am going to get to see Bella? I haven't seen her in a year! Ever since you two left for college!" Emmett complained.

Bella was like Emmett's other little sister.

"Soon." I told him. "Just let them get… acquainted."

"Alice, you are simply evil." Rose laughed.

BPOV

Knowing that Edward was in the other room completely naked was making it incredibly hard to concentrate on anything. I wanted to go in there so badly and join him, but obviously that was out of the question.

Finally, what felt like years later he came down the steps.

Edward came and sat down next to me on the coach "Bella, how would you feel about getting lunch with me?"

"I'd love it."


	3. Chapter 3 Rumor Has It

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! All the credit goes to Stephenie Meyer, sadly. **

**I wish I was the genius who created the madness that is twilight. **

**However I only get to borrow the characters and make them do as I please. **

**Hope you enjoy!:) **

BPOV

Lunch with Edward was amazing. Getting to spend so much unwarranted time with him was purely heaven. I was finding myself actually excited for whatever Alice had planned to make him mine.

"Bella?" Edward called me back from my thoughts.

"Sorry," I blushed, "I was just thinking."

"It's perfectly alright," he replied.

I smiled at him as he held the restaurant door for me and walked us to his sleek car.

"If you don't mind me asking," Edward began as he opened the car door for me, "Why isn't someone like you staying with their significant other over the holiday?"

It took me a moment to answer his question as I was dazzled by the feeling of his eyes piercing straight throughout my soul.

"I- I uh don't have a um boyfriend or anything like that," I stuttered.

Edward smiled down at me as he retreated to his side of the car. For some reason I was leading myself to believe that he was happy with this piece of news.

The ride home was quiet, as we comfortably listened to music, and I watched him out of the corner of my eye.

When we reached his driveway he seemed suddenly distracted. "I'm sorry Bella, but I have to run a couple of errands if you don't mind."

"Oh, no of course" I said as I stumbled out of the car.

So much for him wanting to spend time with me I thought, as I watched him speed out of the driveway.

After a few hours alone I decided it was time to call Alice.

"Alice?" I asked the silent phone.

"Oh hey Bella!" she squealed, "How's your time with Edward?"

"Well right now it's nonexistent seeing as he left me at the house a few hours ago to run errands." I complained.

"That stupid bastard!" whined Alice, "I swear he wouldn't know a good thing if it bit him in the ass!"

"Alice calm down. It's not like he has to spend all his time with me" I said immediately wishing I never mentioned anything.

"But Bella it's painfully obvious that you two are meant for each other. Honestly you two are a match made in heaven." She argued.

I was getting aggravated, "Now Alice, OBVIOUSLY, that isn't true otherwise Edward would have made it clear that he wanted to be with me by now!"

"Alright, calm down Bella. I didn't mean to make you mad. Just relax and go start getting ready we are going out tonight! Me and Rose will be home soon to make sure that your perfect!" and with that the line went dead.

"UGH! She's so infuriating!" I growled as I stomped my way up the steps.

EPOV

I was driving around aimlessly trying to get Bella out of my head.

Nobody as delicate and lovely as her could ever want someone who couldn't promise her a definite future.

I sighed, thinking about someone else being with Bella. It made me angry, and I tightened my grip on the steering wheel.

After the waves of aggravation passed I decided it would be best If I go back to the house, seeing as Bella was alone.

As I entered the house I heard Bella's strained voice, "Alice?"

I stayed hidden, debating on whether I wanted my presents to be known or not.

Bella's voice startled me, "Well right now its nonexistent seeing as he left me at he house a few hours ago to run errands."

Suddenly I found myself intrigued in Bella's current conversation with my sister.

I heard my sister's high pitched voice answering a stressed Bella.

"Alice calm down. It's not like he has to spend all his time with me"

I automatically wished I would have stayed with Bella, seeing that me leaving made her anxious.

Oblivious to my presence still, Bella answered Alice aggressively, "Now Alice, OBVIOUSLY, that isn't true otherwise Edward would have made it clear that he wanted to be with me by now!"

I now felt very idiotic for being so ignorant towards Bella's feelings for me.

Suddenly Alice's musing in the background disappeared and Bella's voice rang through my ears. "UGH! She's so infuriating!" she screamed as she stomped up the stairs.

I finally realized that I must go to Bella and confess my feelings for her. Although I knew I could not provide her a definite future, it was only fair she knew how I felt.

Darting up the steps I almost ran into the door not seeing that it had been shut.

"Bella," I called, "I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

"NO," she answered, "Although it seems you made time for me in your busy schedule I'm busy at the moment."

Immediately I felt ignorant for treating her so poorly, by leaving her alone today.

I slinked down the steps, furious at myself for already messing this up.

**Soooooo… how was it? Goodd…? Sorry these chapters aren't very long**

**They'll get longer as soon as more people start reading this story.**

**So tell people to READ, because Reviews=updates!**


End file.
